Broken Together
by What Fate Brings
Summary: 'They need each other more than anything because they were broken...' Auslly One-shot


I don't own Austin and Ally.

She walked down the aisle, in her white dress. She had a veil on her head. She had her head held high, and had a smile on her face, hoping no one saw the tear stains.

He watch as his best friend walked the aisle. She had a smile on her face, but he knew that it was fake.

She doesn't even love the man she marrying. The man she wanted to marry was sitting in the crowd watching her.

They loved each other. But they went there separate ways. Ally found Gavin, and she thought that she loved him.

Austin was heartbroken. He had to move on, right? Wrong. He couldn't.

One day, right after Gavin left, Austin went to go talk to Ally.

Ally watched as her blonde friend came walking towards her. Ally smiled. Before, Ally knew it. His lips were on her's. She quickly pulled away. She looked at Austin with eyes of confusion. He then spoke.

"Ally, I love you. And I have never stop. Please be with me not Gavin." Ally shook her head and ran off. She haven't seen Austin since then, well until the wedding.

A week after Austin kissed Ally, Gavin proposed. Ally accepted. Austin quickly heard the news. The person he loved was getting married.

Months later, Austin got in the mail the invitation for the wedding. He was confused of why Ally, the one who he have spoke to in months, would invite him to her wedding. But even if Austin loved Ally, he would still go to her wedding. After all, she is still his best friend.

The wedding was approaching, and Ally was getting second thoughts. Her dreams of having a perfect family were falling. She found out she didn't love Gavin anymore. She has never did love him.

She tried backing out, but she couldn't. Even if she didn't love Gavin, he still loved her.

And now, here she is, standing in front of her soon to be husband. She watched in the corner, her best friend. The one she truly did love. The one she would never stop loving.

She was about to say 'I do' when I thought popped into her head. 'Maybe this is my last chance to back out. I would be able to be with Austin.', she thought. She looked at Austin. He had a confused look in his eyes. She looked back at Gavin. "I don't. I'm sorry. I just can't marry you.", and with that she ran out of the church and sat on the pavement and cried her eyes out.

Austin watched as Ally ran out. He looks at Gavin. Gavin's eyes were wide. Austin slowly stood up. He quickly ran down the aisle. He open the church doors, and ran outside. He notice Ally sitting on the pavement, crying.

"Hey, what happened in there?", Austin said softly.

Ally slowly looked up, and saw Austin. "How? How can you have lived like that?", she said sobbing.

Austin slowly walked over to Ally and sat down next to her. "Lived like what?"

Ally looked at Austin and shook her head. "Knowing that the person you belong with, is not with you."

Austin was now beyond confused than before. Ally noticed. "You loved me and you let me be with Gavin. You came today, why?"

Austin hugged Ally. "Because even if I love you, and you didn't love me back, we're best friends. I will always be there."

Ally pulled away from the hug and looked at Austin. "Why didn't you stop the wedding?"

Austin tilted his head, and raised his eyebrows. "You wanted the wedding to get stopped?"

Ally let out a small laugh. "Yes, Austin. I don't love Gavin. I love..." Ally looked at her feet.

Austin put both his hands on each side of her face to raise her face so that she could look at him. "You love what?"

Ally smiled. "I love you, Austin."

Austin's eyes widened. He slowly puts his hands down. He never thought that does words will ever come out of Ally mouth again. "Y-you love me?"

A tear slipped out of Ally's eye. She quickly wiped it away with her palm. "What is wrong with us?"

Austin smiles. "What do you mean?"

Ally puts her head on Austin's shoulder. "We failed in love. We have broken hearts and don't even bother to fix them."

Austin laughed. "I guess we are still broken."

Ally chuckled. "I guess we are."

Austin smiled. "But we are broken together. And we are better together."

And the truth was they were broken. They need each other more than anything. Being together made them fixed.

Austin and Ally did end up with each other. They got married and had a kid, Alice Harmony Moon.

And maybe, they didn't have the love life they wanted. And maybe they weren't completely fixed, but they were together. And that is what they wanted.


End file.
